


Tension

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha has some tension between the 2 of them and Natasha makes a choice.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there
> 
> Here is the latest part of the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy it;

3 Months was going to be hell.

Peter and Natasha was sure on that, Peter had 3 months to his 18th birthday and Natasha had plans for a birthday party for Peter, the rough part was keeping their hands to themselves until the 18th birthday party that Natasha was setting up to surprise Peter, Natasha had said put down a rules; kissing was fine and hugging was fine and even sleeping in the same bed was fine but she had enforced the rule of no inappropriate touching.

But of course waking up and finding her hand wrapped around Peter’s thick girth made things harder *pun intended*, Natasha couldn’t believe how big he was; was this due to the spider bite that gave him his powers, if so then Natasha owed that sider a big thank you but she also cursed it because now she knew how big he was made things even more interesting and more difficult in trying to keep her hands to herself.

Slowly releasing Peter’s cock as he slept, Peter let out a groan but remained fast asleep, biting her lip Natasha looked at the throbbing erection that tented his pyjama pants and she slid out of bed, making her way out of the room Natasha headed into the kitchen where Carol was sitting with Pepper.

Pepper and Carol looked at her with a smile “Hey, how’d you sleep?” Pepper asked.

“I think I’m going to have to either send Peter away or hope for a mission” Natasha said as she looked at Pepper and Carol.

“Why, what happened?” Carol asked as she looked at Natasha.

“Woke up with my hand wrapped around something hard” Natasha admitted, her cheeks turning red.

Pepper ‘s mouth dropped open “Wow, come on be serious… he can’t be that big” she said.

Natasha nodded her head “He is” she replied.

Pepper and Carol looked at one another before they both burst into a sprint, Natasha sat there for a moment looking confused before she realized what they were doing, jumping to her feet she went after them but she wasn’t able to make it in time and instead they had opened the bedroom door and looked at Peter who was fast asleep and still hard, tenting his pants.

“Fuck, look at him” Carol whispered with her mouth hanging open.

Natasha ripped them away and growled at them “Kitchen now” she ordered.

Pepper and Carol reluctantly returned to the kitchen, Pepper looked at Natasha as they walked back “What are you going to do?”

“For starters, if you both look at Peter like that again, I’ll rip your arms off and beat you both to death with them” Natasha growled, defending her little spider.

“We’re sorry Nat but come on, you can’t blame us for wanting to look” Pepper asked as she looked at Nat.

Carol nodded her head “3 months and not being able to touch that beast, I would be climbing the walls”

“If I had his powers I’d be punching holes in the wall to take the edge off” Natasha admitted as she clenched her thighs together “Fuck all I want to do is go back in there and… fuck” she muttered “Fucking Thanos, Peter would have been 22 by now and he’d be screwing me up against the wall” Natasha stated before she paled and looked around “Uh… is Morgan around?” she asked.

Pepper snickered “No, she’s spending time with May and Happy” she answered.

“Okay good” Natasha sighed in relief.

“What’s good?” Peter asked as he walked in wearing jeans, a shirt and trainers.

“You ready for school?” Pepper asked as she looked at Peter.

“I’m all ready” Peter walked over to Natasha and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Natasha smiled as she leaned in to his lips on her cheek before watching as Peter made his way to the elevator, both Carol and Pepper smirked as they looked at Natasha “Yep, you’re screwed” they commented.

Carol shook her head “Why are you waiting, age of consent is 17” she said

Nodding her head Natasha sighed “I know that Carol, but I want Peter to be comfortable”

Pepper smiled “I don’t think I could wait till his birthday” she said “Especially now I’ve seen that” she admitted.

Natasha clenched her legs together and whined “Fuck, would you excuse me for a moment” she said and she disappeared into the bedroom for a while, she called Maria and Fury asking for missions but instead she got nothing, Fury and Maria had no missions for her or the Avengers and again she felt like climbing the walls as she waited for Peter to come back home from school.

She and Peter really needed to talk when he got back home so she waited.

Peter returned home a few hours later and he found Natasha alone on the couch with her bag “Everything okay?” Peter asked as he slipped off his bag pack and sat down beside her looking worried.

Smiling at him Natasha took his hand “No Peter but… I think I need to remove myself from this situation” she said,

“I… I don’t understand” Peter replied as he looked at Natasha confused.

“Peter, things between us are great… I love being with you but it’s getting difficult to be around you and not touch you” Natasha admitted as her cheeks went bright red “Like this morning”

“What happened, what did I do?” Peter asked looking scared that he had hurt her.

Natasha giggled “Nothing, you did nothing wrong Peter” she said as she squeezed his hand “I’m the problem, Its hard to keep my hands to myself” she admits.

“So, where’re you going?” Peter asked as he looked at her.

“I’m going away for a while, Fury has an assignment for me in Monte Carlo” Natasha explained “It’s a 2 month assignment” she said.

“Oh, need me to come with you?” Peter asked as he perked up.

“No Peter, you need to stay… I need you and I to remain at a distance” Natasha stated firmly.

“But why?” Peter asked, he did not want to be away from her.

“Because I can’t control myself around you Peter” Natasha stated “If I stay, then I will end up not being able to wait 3 months until your birthday and demand you take me” Peter blushed as he lowered his head, Natasha smiled “Peter, I know you want this… I do too but I want it to be special” she said.

“I know Nat, I’ll miss you” Peter replied as he lowered his head and looked at her.

“I’ll miss you too Peter” Natasha said as she leaned in and kissed his lips “Love you”

“I love you too Natasha” Peter smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss before they pulled apart panting.

“See you in 2 months” Natasha promised as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the elevator.

Later that night:

Maria Hill was standing on the helipad as Natasha made her way towards the chopper that would take her to the airfield, dropping her bag Natasha shook Maria’s hand “Agent Hill” she greeted professionally.

“Agent Romanov” Maria greeted with a nod of her head “You’re jet will be waiting to take you to Monte Carlo” Maria said “You’re tech expert is waiting for you with Fury?” she said.

Natasha nodded her head and she boarded the chopper and was taken to airfield where Fury was waiting for her “Agent Romanov” he greeted “You’re expert is inside” Fury said as he led her on board the private jet, Natasha and Fury climbed the steps of the private jet, setting down her bag Natasha looked at her tech expert only for her smile to fall “PETER!!!” she ran over to him.

Peter was unconscious and hunched over.

Natasha placed her hands on his cheek before glaring at Fury “WHAT THE FUCK FURY?!!!”

“Parker here will be your tech support and partner” Fury stated.

“PETER IS NOT A SPY, HE’S JUST A KID” Natasha was furious, Fury had drugged Peter “And what about his aunt and school”

“We got a cover story in place for him” Fury replied as he turned around “You can brief him when he wakes up”

“FUCK!!!” Natasha bellowed, she was pissed off.

Peter was not a spy… Natasha never wanted him involved in this life.

Didn’t want him involved with shield.

Now it was too late.

She arranged to take this mission so she and Peter could get some space to remove temptation.

Now Fury had made the situation worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part.


End file.
